She Never Compelled My Love
by Book-BoyObsessed956439
Summary: After Stefan leaves Elena for Katherine once he realizes he still loves her, things start in a downward spiral towards the worst possible outcome. Will Stefan and Katherine's love survive?
1. Trapped

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_, if so, Team Stelena would eat me! x]**

Katherine

I wrap my arms around myself as I tremble in the cold dark tomb. I can't feel my fingertips or toes anymore, and I can't see six inches in front of my face. My hair is frizzy, and my dress is tattered now. Klaus is coming after me, and Stefan doesn't even care. He left me here, alone, to go and be with his precious Elena.

Elena this, Elena that, it's all I heard when he was in here. She's just the happy-go-lucky-loving version of me. I saw her when Stefan tried to torture me, she is a shorter, duller, dumber, and shyer version of me. Major difference is that she is so clingy and needy, and with Stefan, it's too much love. There is no balance on the scale; it's all lovelovelovelovelove. Eventually the scale will have too much love and tip over completely, and that relationship will be as toasted as Damon was when he declared his love for Elena.

Dare I say gag?

_Goodbye, Katherine._

I can't decide whether Stefan's cold-shoulder made me more sad or mad. Okay, yes, I admit, teasing Stefan with my body like that was cruel, but jeez! Did I hang Elena by his hand in his nightmares? **No**. And it's not like he pulled out of that fantasy very quickly.

I lie on the stone table he lay on before. I hear someone coming down the stairway, but I don't move. If Elijah sells me out to Klaus, which he will, I'll be killed. And maybe before that, he'll use me. Maybe this dress is going to come off anyway.

I shiver. God, that's a scary thought . . .

The stone scraps against the tomb and I hear a grunt. I pretend I don't recognize Stefan's breathing. I turn over and pull my legs up to my chest and ignore him.

I feel his hand on my shoulder and I jerk. "Kat?"

_Kat?_ What am I, a whiskerless, sexy, hairless feline? "Stefan?"

"Katherine, I want to tell you . . ." He says.

I shrug his hand off. "Why did you come in here? Miss me?"

"I can walk in and out as I please," he informs me.

"Aw," I raise the pitch in my voice with each syllable. "Thanks to sweet little Elena, you were saved by Elijah! Ah! How romantic."

"Katherine." Stefan sits behind my knees. "I'm sorry about leaving you down here."

I scoot away from him. "I don't have you're moonstone anymore, what else do you want from me?"

"I brought you this." He taps a bag of blood into my back.

I bite down on my lower lip, try not to make a grab for it. "For what? I have nothing to give you in return." I roll over and give him a naughty grin. "Unless you want my dress."

He rolls his eyes and shoves the baggie under my nose.

As much as I want to grab it, sink my fangs into it and suck it until it's clear again, I hold back and push it back at him. "I prefer it at ninety eight degrees, not chilled. I'm not a mocha-frap kind of girl."

"Really?" Stefan says, not about the coffee comment, about how I won't take the blood because it's not live. "Don't be so immature."

Immature? I'm how many years older than him? Fool. "Hey, bring me a Gilbert boy, and I'll be happy."

Stefan squeezes his eyes shut and drops the bag in front of me. "Okay, do whatever you want with the blood. I just want to talk to you."

"Ha!" I say. "Because people are definitely standing in line for my company."

"Katherine." Stefan puts his hand on my waist. "I want to get you out of here."

I stand up and rush away from him. "Bull! You want protection for your little Elena! All you want is for her to be okay, I don't matter to you and you know it!"

"You _do_ matter!" Stefan yelled back. He suddenly looked like he just told Elena he was dating that werewolf pup, Matt, that druggie Sarah and I created. What's his name? Tyson? Tyler. Hmm, Stefan and Tyler . . .

In a flash, Stefan was gone.

I slowly walked to the entrance of the tomb and extend my hand into the empty air. Soon enough my hand presses into the barrier, as I knew it would.

I'm a captive of Elijah, who will sell me to an Original for a song, and Stefan won't even bat one of his amazing eyes.


	2. Half Way to Confession

Stefan

I ran out of the tomb as fast as I could and found myself at Elena's doorstep. I knocked before I could stop myself, and she answered the door quickly. I smiled at her and got a mirror, and she stood on her tiptoes and kissed me. "Hi," she says.

"Hi," I reply. She invites me in the house and wraps her arms around my waist. "We're alone," she says.

I keep thinking of what Katherine would do, how she would be holding me, how she would hint at what Elena was hinting at. How she would feel underneath me.

I turn around and kiss Elena anyway, take the bait.

Later we were lying in her bed, and she was smiling up at me. "I love you."

I swallow. "You too."

I can't tell her I love her, not that way. She is still important to me, really, but she's not the one who I want. She's not who I want to call "My Girl" anymore.

She kisses my chest. "So, what do you want to do today?"

I check the time; it's only one in the afternoon. "I actually have something to do."

She suddenly looks sad. "What do you have to do?"

"I have someone to meet." I touch her nose. "But you could hang out with Caroline, she misses you."

She smiles at me. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," I tell her.

* * *

When I got to Bonnie's house, I hesitated. I raised my hand to knock on the door, and heard a bang and a laugh. I slammed my fist into the door and waited.

Bonnie answered the door, while he cousin, Lucy, stomped out a fire while laughing. "Hey Stefan," Bonnie says. "How are you?"

"I have a favor to ask you." I gesture to the table. "May I come in?"

She pauses a minute, and then says. "Sure. Yeah, come on in Stefan."

I step through the barrier of her house and nod to Lucy. Bonnie says, "Lucy, Stefan. Stefan, Lucy."

"Pleasure to meet you." I extend my hand.

Lucy stares at me for a while too long. "Stefan Salvatore?"

I look down and lower my hand. "Yes."

"As in, tried to kill Katherine Pierce Stefan Salvatore?" She asks. "He's a vampire, ya know, Bon."

"I know, Lucy." Bonnie nods. "He's a friend."

Lucy still looks anxious, but sits on the couch.

I stare at the burn mark on the rug before asking Bonnie. "I want you to help me get Katherine out of the tomb."

"What?" Bonnie asks. "Stefan, are you crazy?"

"I know, I know, it's a stupid idea, I just . . ." I start.

"He loves her," Lucy says.

I would say _No_, but I can't. So I just nod.

"Well, what about Elena?" Bonnie asks.

"I love her, but, I'm not in love with her anymore." It hurts my heart to say that, but it's true. "I don't want to lie to her anymore."

Lucy and Bonnie exchange a look, and then Bonnie says, "Alright, but you have to tell Elena how you feel first."

* * *

Elena stared at me, her mouth slightly ajar, as if I had just said I'm planning to swallow a hornet's nest. "Wh-what?"

"I'm sorry," I say. "I just . . . I just want you to know how I really feel."

Tears are in her eyes as she nods and stares at my shirt instead of my face. "I understand."

"It's not you." I touch her face and force her to look at me. "Believe me, it is not you."

She just nods. "Maybe you should go."

It stings to hear her say that to me, but I kiss her forehead and go anyway. As the door closes behind me, I hear Elena burst into tears.

I don't remember taking step forward, or moving at all, but suddenly I am standing in front of the tomb.

And then I hear that devilish little voice from the shadows, sounding broken, scared and alone.

"Stefan?"


	3. Not Enough

**Katherine**

My voice had cracked on his name, and I heard him sigh. In a frenzy I had thrown the bag-o-blood outside of my reach, and I almost hoped it was someone else at the tomb door, so Stefan wouldn't see me withering away, My voice has become hoarse, my hair is bigger than my head, my eyes have black bags under them, and I know I've become at least seventeen pounds thinner. I look like a cripple, and I am. I can't even stand up to look outside the door to see my Stefan.

My Stefan . . . I'd missed calling him that.

He was standing in front of me now, and I looked up at those beautiful emerald eyes and my heart flutters in my chest. He leans down and stares at me, his hand lightly caressing my face. I swallow, my throat becoming dry . . . er.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

What the hell? I let my heart open up to him, trust him, let fear slip inside my soul. I am sure he can see my heart beating through my chest, as it is beating quickly. His hand slips down to my neck and I flinch slightly. He doesn't slow, his hand caressing the edge of my bra. I look at down at his hand, and then back up to his eyes. My hand slowly crawls up my own leg, and up onto his chest, tugging at the collar of his shirt. He leans down and presses his soft lips, gently, against mine. It's soft, sweet, his hand resting innocently on my thigh, mine on his chest.

He pulls back, breathing deeply. I can see in his eyes he wants to test the boundaries. I take a deep breath, and stretch out my neck and kiss him again. My arms wrap around his neck and his free hand touches my waist. I snake out my tongue and trace his beautiful lips, to which he grants me access. He tastes sweet, and I feel myself tremble as his strong hand travels slowly up my dress.

He pulls away for air, and silently, wordlessly, pulls me to him, lying on the cold ground, and stabs himself in the neck.

My eyes are instantly hypnotized by the small red line snaking down his neck. I lean down, my tongue clearing the red from his skin. My lips touch his warm skin, and hesitate.

Stefan puts his hand on the back of my head and pushes down. "It's okay." He tilts his head back and the pressure of his chest against mine makes up my mind. I press my hand to the side of his neck and indulge.

The life flows back into my body and I moan. Stefan gasps and tilts his head back farther. I feel stronger, and more empowered. His hand pulls the zipper at the back of my dress down, and I sigh as I pull away. His wound heals almost instantly, and when I look into his eyes, I can barely see the green of his iris, they're black. Soulless.

Alluring.

I pin his arms to his sides and kiss his lips again. He bites my lower lip and sighs.

In a flash, I'm below him and being held down by my throat. He slides his shirt over his head and I stare at his sculpted stomach, his defined chest, and that gorgeous rose tattoo on his shoulder. He presses into me, our bare stomachs grazing as our tongues have a duel to the death. He moans onto my lips, "Katherine."

My voice trembles as I whisper, "Stefan."

I never understood that, why it was so amazing to hear someone say your name, until Stefan said it for the first time.

Miss Pierce.

Please, call me Katherine.

Katherine.

I grabbed Stefan's belt loops and pulled him closer, I couldn't get enough of my man.

My Vampire.

My Stefan.


	4. Cornered

_Stefan_

Katherine was tracing circles on my stomach, as I rubbed her back. Her breathing on my chest was driving me crazy, and she knew it. She sits up and stares down at me, licking her lips. She kisses my mouth, soft and smooth, but then her throat catches and she zaps backwards.

I sit up. "Katherine?"

Her usually naughty chocolate eyes are now filled with panic. She gives me a sad look, and starts putting my shirt on.

"Katherine," I say again. "What is it?"

Her breath shakes as she throws my pants to me, and slips into her lace.

I slide into my jeans, wondering what he problem is. She wraps her hands into her hair, and disappears farther into the tomb. I shake my head and follow her.

When I come to a dead end, I start to worry. Where did she disappear?

I feel a hand grab my shoulder and nearly jump out of my skin. Katherine is there, crying and backed into a small area that I didn't see before. "It's Klaus," she sobs. "It's Klaus, it has to be Klaus."

I hug her into me and let her sob onto my shoulder.

"Katarina?" A smooth voice seeps into the tomb like melting chocolate. Katherine starts shaking hard and backs into the darkness. I follow her and sit down, pulling down on me. She curls up on my lap, she seems so small, so innocent here now. She lets out a sob and I cover her mouth tightly, and kiss her temple, murmuring, "Shh."

"I know you are here, Katarina." There is the clack-clack as he takes a step forward, and Katherine shivers.

_ Clack_

_ Clack_

_ Clack_

A figure with a hat steps into my line of vision and I hold Katherine into me. I feel her lip trembling under my hand as Klaus steps into my line of vision. Katherine buries her face in my shoulder just as Klaus turns around. He has a scowl on his face, long brown hair, and a scar above his golden eyes. I swear he looks right into my eyes and my throat closes up, but he just groans and turns around, walking away.

I know you're hear, Katarina," he calls. "And I will be back for you."

Katherine and I waited a minute in dead silence, and after we were sure he was gone, she broke down, sobbing on my shoulder. I had never seen Katherine cry before, and it ripped my heart out.

* * *

**I know it's short, but don't worry! The next chapter will leave you guessing! :D**


	5. So Much Fun

_Katherine_

Stefan stayed with me for hours, just letting me cry out in fear, before he had to go. Damon would start to wonder, and so would Elena. He had broken up with her, but he didn't tell her about me.

I pace, holding his shirt up to my nose occasionally. I wipe my eyes again, I've never been so scared before . . .

I step on a rock and curse. The blood falling slowly off of my ankle and to the ground before the wound heeled. I rolled my eyes and continue to pace. Am I ever going to get out of here? Will I ever see the sun? Moon? Stars? What about trees and grass? Water? Snow? Rain? Have I lost it all?

What about Stefan? Will Elena tell him she loves him more than anything and steal him away from me? Will she convince him I did compel his love? Make him hate me.

All these questions ramble through my mind, and I rub my eyes, not wanting to cry again.

I hear a _clack clack_ and rush to the door. "Stefan?" I call. "Stefan, is that you?"

"Sorry, Katarina," His voice trails down. "I am not the one you call Stefan."

I freeze.

"Klaus," I whisper.

He emerges from the darkness. "Yes, Katarina. How I have missed you. How long as it been?"

"Not long enough." My voice quivers.

He reaches out and touches my chin, pinches it between his fingers and caresses my lower lip. "Same old ignorant attitude, I see. At least you have the good sense to be afraid."

I shivered.

"For half a millennia, I have remained trapped by the sun, because the Petrova doppelganger slipped away with that low life, Trevor, and turned herself." He clicked his tongue. "Brave move, stupid move. You ran for so long . . . it must have been so heartbreaking when the man who was so whipped by you locked you here. He might as well have tied you up, put a bow on you and put you under the Christmas tree."

The way his voice remained so calm and even the whole while sickened me. I took a step backward, out of his reach. "What do you want?"

"Well, you see, I've been a prisoner to the sun for so long because of you . . ." Klaus paused.

"You are free," I point out. "You are an Original, you don't fall under that curse."

"Yes, but the younger of you do. And how am I supposed to take Mystic Falls back under siege if we can only come out at night? As soon as the town was ours, we would burn to a crisp."

My eyes widen. "That's why you want to break the curse. You want the town."

"What is it you said to that Salvatore boy?" He says slyly. "Ah, yes._ Two plus two_. Right."

I shook my head. "That's insane!"

"It's brilliant!" Klaus's eyes became insane, his voice remaining monotone. "We had ruled in Italy seven-hundred-years-ago, we had ruled the night here less than two-hundred-years ago. I miss the thrill; I want to be in control. And you . . ." his voice darkened. "You are the reason I have had to wait so long."

Fear hit me straight in the chest and I ran towards the hole in the wall. I was there in a flash, hiding in the small dent. I heard no sound for a long time, and I wondered if the spell had been put back on the tomb and Klaus did not want to get trapped. I held my breath and nearly screamed when I heard a clack.

_ Clack-clack_

_ Clack-clack_

_ Clack-clack_

_ Clack-clack_

"Really, Katarina." _Clack-clack_. "You think I am too slow?" _Clack-clack_. "I saw you and your precious Stefan." _Clack-clack_. "I have no use for him, so I waited for him to go."

_ Silence._

I began to tremble. There was no shadow, no sound of his shoes. Was he messing with me?

I sighed slightly and leaned back farther and felt an ice-cold hand grasp my throat. I opened my mouth to scream, but Klaus compelled me to silence. Fear overwhelmed me and drowned my every living cell as I kicked and clawed at his hand to no avail. Tears began to stream down my cheeks and I let out a sob.

Klaus quoted me, which sent ice down my spine. "Don't be frightened, we're going to have so much fun together."


	6. Realizations

_Stefan_

"Damon, will you please just drop the subject?" I groan.

"No." Damon smirked. "I will _not_ drop the subject."

I sigh. He was really beginning to get on my nerves. "Damon . . ."

"Stefan." His features hardened. "Listen, you really hurt Elena by leaving her, and I want to know why."

"Damon, it's none of your business." I cross my arms over my chest. "We just . . . grew apart, I suppose."

Damon laughed bitterly. "Grew apart? Please. You fell for someone else. How do I know? Because Elena is hung up on you and your dead vine . . . pun. Sorry, I forgot you don't have a sense of humor."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I did not fall for anyone."

"Are you sure?" Damon prodded. "The witch, maybe – God forbid you're that stupid. Or that stinky werewolf bitch, Jules – she tried to kill me, you know. Oh, I know! Caroline! You guys have been hinting at a relationship for weeks, ever since she got the fangs. Hell, ever since that Miss Mystic Falls pageant, to be honest."

"Damon, stop it." I glared at him.

"Okay, okay, you didn't fall for anyone. It's someone you fell for in the past . . ." He rubbed his chin smugly. "Lexi . . . newsflash, dude, she's dead. Or maybe you have the hots for them two brauds of Jeremy's. And another newsflash! Anna is also dead, as is Vicki. Did you happen to like Rose at all? Another dead one." His eyes hardened at Rose. "Oh, I know now! You are a complete idiot and you have fallen in love with Katherine."

I looked away.

Damon stared at me. "Oh my God, you fell for Katherine."

"Damon, I . . ." I started.

"Holy crap, Stefan, what the hell?" He yelled. "You are breaking Elena's heart to go and be with her great-great-E.T.C.-E.T.C.-grandmother? The bitch who ruined our lives?"

"Why say E-T-C instead of et cetera?" I ask, ignoring the full question.

He shook his head. "Stefan!"

"Okay, I'm in love with Katherine!" I shouted. "There, are you happy now?"

Damon's jaw tensed, but before he could say anything his phone went off. He sighed and showed me the screen. "Who is this?"

"Caroline," I told him.

He sighed again and muttered, "Vampire Barbie." He flipped his phone open and read the text, and his annoyed expression melted off his face and was soon replaced by panic.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Elena." Damon was already heading towards the door of the boarding house. "She's missing."

My heart sank and I followed him.

* * *

Caroline was bawling and pacing back and forth around Elena's bed as Bonnie stared at the piece of paper left in the room. Only Caroline had read it, and Damon was about to self-implode.

"Dammit, Barbie! If you can't tell me what the note says, and Witch won't tell me I am literally going to rip the hearts out of everyone in the room!

Caroline hiccupped. "I-I-I, I just, I don't, I can't, I – Elena! Oh, Tyler!"

I looked at Bonnie, who was also on the brink of tears. "Bonnie, could Damon and I please see the letter?"

Bonnie glanced up, as if just noticing us for the first time. "Oh, yes. Sorry," She mumbled as she handed it to me.

Damon zapped behind me and read over my shoulder.

**Just incase anyone has decided to notice Miss Elena Petrova is now in my possession. Why you would care, I am unsure, seeing how she is rather annoying.**

** Just as a precaution, I would like to let whomever it may concern who else is with me, and if they should worry. Not that I care much about your wellbeing, it is more of a checklist for myself.**

** We already know about Miss Gilbert-Petrova, and I have Miss Bennett's lovely cousin. The young wolf, Tyler Lockwood, is also here. Very snippy, needs to be taught a lesson I'd say.**

** Ask the youngest Salvatore, I'm sure he'll know that I have my vampire by now.**

** To whom it may concern, I bid you adieu.**

** -K**

Damon's hands began to shake and his eyes became furious. "Witch!"

Bonnie flinched slightly, but still tried to look determined. "What, Damon?"

"You have to find her." His eyes became pleading. "Please, Bonnie."

Bonnie looked surprised at the use of her name and froze. She pushed her black hair behind her ear and nodded. "I might know a spell that could work."

Damon nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. I'd never seen him like this before. "What do you need?"

Caroline's sobbing slowed and quieted slightly as she gawked at Damon. "I need her hairbrush? Or toothbrush? Anything with her DNA on it should work."

Damon nodded and rushed into the bathroom, returning moments later with Elena's hairbrush. How he knew where it was I don't know, nor do I care much at the moment. He handed it to Bonnie, who put it on the bed.

Caroline glanced at me. "St-Stefan? Are you okay?"

I shook my head.

Damon looked over his shoulder at me and furrowed his brows. "Baby Brother?"

I shook my head again and made for the door. Caroline and Damon called after me, but no one followed as I ran to the tomb.

"Katherine?" I yelled as I charged down the stairs. "Katherine!"

I ran into an invisible wall at the opening of the tomb, as if I were trapped inside again, and screamed. "Katherine!"

When I got no response, I broke down, fell to my knees and let out a cry of sadness, pain and fear.


	7. Caught

_Katherine_

"Let me go!" I screamed. "Unhand me, you disgusting fiend!"

"Such nice things you call me, Katarina," Klaus purred as he dragged me by my upper arm into the abandoned house, it was miles from any civilization and no one will hear me cry out.

Klaus squeezed down on my arm and I cried out in pain. His mouth twisted into a smirk and he through me down on the hard floor. I glared up at him and stood up, only to feel a stake pierce into my thigh. I groaned and fell again, and when I looked up he was gone.

Someone coughed behind me and I whirled. Pain shot up my spine from my leg and I winced.

"Katherine?"

I squinted and saw the brown hair and hourglass figure. I sighed. "Hello, Lucy."

Lucy bit her lip and started playing with her hair. "Look, I'm sorry about the whole . . . sticking you in the tomb thing. I was . . . well, hateful."

I nodded. "I could tell."

I glanced behind her, at the werewolf I helped create and my exact duplicate. Tyler was bleeding badly through the gash in his ribs, and Elena was lying on the floor, unconscious. I nodded towards her. "Is she alive?"

Lucy shrugged. "Slightly, she is sliding fast. She needs vampire blood."

I ripped the stake out of my leg and bit back I scream. "She will never accept mine."

Lucy stared at me. "She's going to die, Katherine."

I shrugged. "I assumed as much."

She shook her head. "You can save her, Katherine!"

I shrugged again. "I am well aware, Lucy."

Elena moaned slightly and Lucy crawled to her side and began to stroke her hair. As badly as I didn't want Elena to die, I didn't want to share my blood either. And what Stefan didn't know won't hurt him.

I stood up slowly, my leg healing slowly now. I walked to the window and glanced out, wide-open field of yellowing weeds, a black van parked in the front and a brown Mustang behind that. I let out a shaky breath and look out on the dirt road, my lower lip quivering slightly. "Lucy?"

"Yes, Katherine?" She asks, slightly spiteful.

"Would it be possible to send something to . . . someone?" I ask, holding the end of Stefan's shirt in my hand.

Lucy muttered, "Yes, why?"

"I want to tell . . . I want to tell Stefan goodbye," I admitted.

She sighed. "Give her blood and I'll find you something to write on."

I quickly switched places with her and dug my long fingernail into my flesh. Elena mumbled something and I pressed my wrist onto her mouth. She resisted at first before swallowing down several gulps. I sighed and waited until she pulled back, and when she did she coughed.

"K-K-Katherine?" She stuttered.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"T-tell D-D-D. . . ." She swallowed hard. "I l-l-love him."

"Stefan?" I asked coldly.

"N-no." She shivered. "I l-love Damon."

I gawked at her. "Huh?"

She swallowed again, trembling. "D-Damon and I have been . . . dating behind . . . Stefan f-for a w-while. St-Stefan doesn't know."

I shook my head. "You . . . you and Damon?"

She nodded. "We've been . . . falling apart b-because of Stefan. He n-needs to know how I . . . feel."

I nodded. "I'll tell him."

"Katherine," Lucy said. She handed me a piece of parchment. "Write fast, Elijah is coming."

I wrote as quickly as I could, dipping my fingernail in the blood on my wrist and scribbling it down. It took me too long, but I handed it to Lucy, who muttered in Latin a moment, and the note caught fire and disappeared just as Elijah opened the door.

"Well, well, well," He said. "Someone sending final goodbyes?"


	8. Roses

_Stefan_

I went back to Elena's house and ran into Jenna, who had been told Elena was with me. She had been confused until I told her Caroline and Bonnie meant she needed some air, and went for a walk to meet me, which she did and told me to come see the girls, tell them she'd be home soon.

"What was that?" Caroline asked when I walked in the door.

Damon glared at me, his eyes were red rimmed. I recognized that look and knew he was holding back tears. Since when has he cared about Elena so much? "He went to check on Katherine."

"Katherine?" Bonnie said.

I sighed. "I left Elena for Katherine."

They gawked at me.

Damon suddenly looked confused and stuck his hand in his front pocket, pulling out a small crumpled piece of paper. He opened it and his lip quivered slightly as he ripped the bottom of the page off and shoved it back in his pocket, handing me the rest of the paper. "For you."

I looked down at it.

**Stefan,**  
**I'm alright, but I don't think I will be soon. Klaus and Elijah are here, and they have a plan.  
They have all their elements, werewolf, witch, vampire and doppelganger. I know it's almost over, but I'm scared. And I want you to know . . .  
I love you, Stefan.**  
**Always.**  
**~Katherine**

Tears stung at my eyes and I folded the note and slid it in my back pocket. Damon had his eyes closed and his mouth was in a tight line. "Bonnie, where is she?"

Bonnie's voice lowered. "Where she has been before." Then she shrugged. "I don't know."

I cocked my brow at her. "Hmm?"

"In the garden you shall find where she is." Bonnie looked at me. "What?"

Damon glanced at me. "She's in the garden?"

Bonnie looked at us like we were insane. "What about the garden?"

I looked back at Damon. "She's predicting without her knowledge, it's a vision."

"A prophecy?" Caroline added.

"Exactly." I walked to Elena's window and glanced down at Jenna's garden. It was all flowers and rocks; lilacs, daisies, roses, tulips–

Roses . . .

Rose.

"Rose . . . Damon where you first met Rose. Roses grow in the garden; it's the old abandoned house out in the middle of nowhere."

Damon rushed out the door, yelling "Meet me in the car!"

Caroline groaned. "This town has _no_ originality."

I ran out after Damon, who was sitting behind the wheel looking scared to death. I sat in the passenger seat and told him to go, which he did . . . about fifty miles over the limit.

We were there within a matter of minutes, and we ran into Klaus at the door.

"Ah, just in time young Salvatore's." He grinned.

"Where's Elena?" Damon growled, his fangs bared and the veins in his face popping out.

"Do not move," Klaus said.

Damon and I froze. "Compulsion," I muttered.

"Very good, Stefan." He smiled at me, _genuinely_ smiled.

Damon snarled again and struggled against the compelling, but it was no use.

I flinched and Damon's eyes became foggy as I heard Elena scream from inside the building.

"That would be my queue to leave." Klaus smiled and turned on his heal as he marched into the house.

Damon drew in a trembling breath and screamed, "_Elena_!"

_

* * *

_

**_If you are a hard core Delena fan like me, be prepared to cry in the oncoming chapters!_**


	9. Tears

_Katherine_

"Where is Klaus?" I asked.

Elijah sighed and took a step forward. "He is taking care of some business. But that is hardly the point right now. Who did you send your little note to? Hmm?"

I shivered slightly. "We sent no note."

"Ah, I see. I am going to pretend I didn't see that, actually, because I have business to do as well." He was in front of me in a flash and my hands were behind my back. She shoved me into the wall and before I could open my eyes again, my hands were bound around the pipeline coming out of the floor. The wooden chain stung, and I smelled smoke, felt a burn.

"Hope you don't mind a little vervain, Katarina." He smirked slightly. "You might not be weakened by it anymore, but it still burns, doesn't it?"

I tried not to wince.

Within the next ten seconds he had bound Tyler and Lucy down as well. Tyler whimpered and I presumed he was tied with wolfsbane, and Elijah had compelled Lucy to still.

Elena was still lying on the floor, my blood giving her enough strength to push herself back on her elbows. "No," She said. "No, no please!"

She let out a shriek as Elijah grabbed her shoulder and I cringed. I swallow hard and tug at the chains only to hold back a cry.

Moments later, the front door opens and I hear Damon scream out, "Elena!"

Elena looked toward the door and I saw hope gleam in her eyes. She doesn't respond, though, because Elijah says, "Quiet as a church mouse, Miss Gilbert."

She whimpered.

Klaus walked into the room and smiled smugly. He flicked his hand at Elijah dismissively, and Elijah went out the door.

"Ah, how I've longed for this day." Klaus brushed my hair out of my face and pulled the moonstone out of his pocket, laying it in the center of the room. "Two Petrova doppelgangers, I couldn't be happier."

Klaus walked toward Elena and glanced at me, "The blood of the doppelganger, Miss Petrova."

"What about it?" I asked.

"You shall get it for me." He pulled Elena towards me and I shook my head. He held her wrist to my mouth and I could hear the blood pounding there, smell the alluring scent that is . . . blood.

I leaned my face down and Elena began to cry. I moaned slightly, how long had it been since I'd had blood? Human blood, not Stefan's blood, has been out of my system for too long. My stomach rumbled and ached and I caved. I sank my teeth into her wrist and swallowed several times.

When I finally was able to back up, Elena was glassy eyed and wobbling. Klaus drug her to moonstone and it to her still bleeding wrist. He left her there and turned to Lucy. "Your turn."

Lucy spoke quickly and loudly in a language not Latin nor Italian, but a combination of both. The moonstone began to glow slightly, and Lucy's nose began to bleed. She groaned and slumped to the floor, still muttering the charm.

"And now for the werewolf." Klaus took a step toward Tyler and–

_ BANG!_

_ BANG!_

_ CRACK!_

Stefan and Damon charged into the room with Elijah at their heals. I almost cried out a warning to them, but then they all grabbed Klaus, and ripped him to pieces. I gasped as Klaus screamed out before the complete silence. Damon lit a match, Elijah patted his back, and Stefan rushed over to me.

"Are you okay, did he hurt you?" He asked.

I shake my head. "No, he just needed me to get the blood of the doppelganger."

Damon lets out a sob and my eyes widen at him, as do Stefan's. Damon has never cried audibly, ever. The sound was actually quite sad. Damon was crouching by Elena's body, holding her shoulders. "Elena?"

She moaned. "Damon?"

Damon whimpered quietly. "I'm right here, baby, it's okay. You're going to be okay."

Elena shook her head and I saw how Stefan's eyes got watery. Elena said, "I love you."

Stefan looked dumbstruck as Damon pushed Elena's hair out of her face and replied. "I love you."

Elena's eyes closed.

Damon broke down and crying and bit into his wrist, pressing it to Elena's lips. "Drink, Elena." When he got no response he yelled with a creak in his voice. "Dammit, Elena, don't do this to me!"

Stefan leaned down and I trembled. "Elena?"

Damon shoved Stefan away hard. "You did this, this is your fault!"

"I didn't mean for this to happen, Damon," Stefan said, beginning to cry. "I didn't want this either!"

I leaned down and began to rub circles into his back as Damon continued, "If you hadn't have left her for this trouble making bitch this wouldn't have happened! Stefan, you always do this to me." Tears were streaming down his face now, his hands shaking rapidly. "I can't take this anymore, I can't live without . . ." Damon drew in a shaky breath and dared a glance at Elena's stilled body. "_Elena_," he finished as he turned on his heal and ran.

Stefan sniffled and I wrapped my arms around his waist, and like he did for me, I sat there and comforted him while he cried.


	10. Always

_Stefan_

I miss Elena. I miss her a lot more than naturally. It was almost morning, and I was still lying in the bed next to Katherine, wide awake. She had fallen asleep on my chest, gripping my shirt tightly in her fist. No matter how well she hid her fear, I could see that my girl was scared.

Elijah had untied Tyler and Lucy, she had tried to bring Elena back, but she was too late. No one has understood Tyler's part in this, but apparently the witch who bound the curse believed highly in the gods, and said the werewolf would be good to give to Them, so that is Tyler's purpose. If the curse of the Sun and Moon were being broken by a werewolf, the vampire would be the sacrifice.

Caroline was angry to see the burns on Tyler's wrists, and even angrier when she found out the whole story from Lucy – how Damon and I had ran to the "Petrova's" instead of untying the two of them. Bonnie asked where Damon was, and I told her the truth – I didn't know.

When we had gotten back to the house, less a witch and a werewolf, Damon was on his knees in front of the fireplace. His face was buried in his hands and his shoulders were shaking violently. I thought about going to him, but Katherine grabbed my shoulder and shook her head. I smiled sadly and followed her into my room. She was still wearing my shirt from earlier, and I pulled the sheets up over her.

She grumbled slightly. "Hey, Stefan?"

"Yeah, babe?" I asked, trying not to think of Elena anymore.

"Do you know if there is any blood baggies downstairs?" She asked shyly, like she didn't know how to act because of this anymore. "I'm just . . . thirsty. Never mind, I can wait until morning."

"No, I can get you one." I started to stand but she grabbed at my shirt. Her eyes still had her devilish little attitude reflecting in them, but behind her mask I saw the sadness and regret, the mourning and the worry there. She shook her head and tried to tug my down, but I shook my head back at her and stood. She smiled sadly and lay down on the bed, relaxing slightly. I leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly before getting up and heading downstairs. I looked at the still burning fireplace, void of Damon now, but there is something on the floor where he was.

I walked toward it and leaned down. The piece of paper he had ripped off was there, held down by . . . his ring.

I snatched it up and made to stand, and then I read the back.

_Goodbye, Stefan._

I shook my head and took two steps back. I feel myself begin to get queasy, and I looked out the window. The sun was peaking over the hills now, if I could just find him it would be okay.

I turned the note over and my jaw dropped when I realized . . . even if I did save my brother, he would never truly be alive without _her_.

_Damon, it's over. I'm going to die and I know this. I love you so much and I need you to know that. _  
_I know this is selfish – but please, don't forget me._  
_~Elena_

I looked out over the hilltops as the sun rises about them, and I wince. Katherine had come down by now and was standing behind me, when she saw Damon's ring in my hand and the now glowing sunrise, she wrapped her arms around my waist. I bowed my head. "Goodbye, brother . . . I'm sorry."

Katherine snaked under my arm and wiped the tears falling from my eyes. She stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips into mine.

It was going to be hard for me, getting through this, but she would be with me. I would have my Katherine.

_Always_.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**  
**(and admit it, you cried just as hard as I did) **


End file.
